NOSOTROS
by Cyynthizz
Summary: Luego de algunos años las cosas han cambiado, nuevos peligros acechan a cada esquina y ya sea por obra del destino o por simple coincidencia, las vidas de Shinichi y Kaito volverán a encontrarse. Un expediente sin cerrar. Personas peligrosas tras la cabeza del joven mago. Una torpe historia de amor, interpretada por dos torpes protagonistas que no saben amar, ni ser amados.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, he aquí el primer fanfic de Detective Conan que escribo, tenía tantas ganas de escribir de esta maravillosa serie, que no tengo idea de porqué tardé tanto.

Aquí unas pequeñas aclaraciones y advertencias:

-Este fanfic es Yaoi, específicamente KaiShin, ShinKai. Si no te gusta el género, por favor no lo leas y evitate pasar un mal rato ^^.

-Posible spoiler del anime de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito. Tengan cuidado si no van al día.

-Este fanfic sólo toma como canónicos los eventos del anime y manga. Es decir, no se tomará en cuenta las ovas y películas, por lo tanto Kaito no sabe que Shinichi es Conan. (Todo a consideración de la trama)

o~O~o~O~o

_"Las emociones negativas como la soledad, envidia y culpa, tienen un rol importante a jugar en una vida feliz: son grandes signos de que algo tiene que cambiar."_

_-Gretchen Rubin_

o~O~o~O~o

Silenció. Eso era todo lo que lo rodeaba mientras se encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca. Un silencio que hace unos años anhela, pero que ahora poco a poco comenzaba a resultarle incómodo y hasta incluso desagradable.

Por muchos libros que pudiera leer en completa paz y calma, jamás podría disfrutarlo plenamente si el silencio le recordaba lo solitaria que se había vuelto su vida.

Kudou Shinichi, ya no más Edogawa Conan.

Al fin, luego de dos largos años había vuelto a ser quien siempre fue, abandonando finalmente esa doble vida que mantuvo por tanto tiempo.

Pero por supuesto el fantasma de Conan aún le acompañaba, en forma de problemas e inquietudes que como su álter ego jamás consiguió resolver y que a la fecha le espantaban el sueño con más eficiencia que su ingesta de café.

Habían pasado casi tres años desde aquel trágico día en que se encontró con Gin y Vodka en Tropical land y podía decir que todo había marchado bien, una resolución milagrosa considerando todas la adversidades.

Luego de que Haibara consiguiera crear un antídoto y que las últimas piezas para capturar a la organización se unieran, se orquestó una impresionante redada que pasaría a la historia.

El golpe fue planeado a detalle y se contó con numerosas fuerzas de la ley, tanto nacionales como internacionales para conseguir llevarlo a cabo, entre ellas: la policía japonesa, la Interpol, el FBI y la CIA.

Fue un movimiento peligroso, pero que afortunadamente concluyó con la captura y aprehensión del líder de la organización, además de múltiples cabecillas y peones.

Se desmantelaron numerosas redes de tráfico de armas, dinero y drogas; decenas de políticos a lo largo del mundo fueron destituidos y encarcelados por corrupción y lavado de dinero. Al final la lista de involucrados era enorme y abarcaba desde empresarios y gobernantes, hasta personas cuyos nombres no figuraban en los registros de ningún país.

Se suponía que había sido un golpe exitoso, pero lamentablemente; como se podría esperar de una organización tan grande, algunas ratas consiguieron escapar, mismas que ahora se escondían entre las sombras, buscando un momento para actuar. Entre esos criminales, figuraban nombres preocupantes como el de Gin, quien a la fecha se encontraba en paradero desconocido.

Debido a ello, múltiples organizaciones decidieron enfocar sus esfuerzos en capturar a todos los prófugos restantes de la organización. De vez en cuando recibía noticias de los avances gracias a Jodie-sensei y los chicos del FBI o a Furuya, quien abandonó el nombre de Amuro, para continuar trabajando con la policía secreta japonesa en intentar capturar a todos los prófugos de la organización. Incluso se encontró con la inesperada noticia de que Eisuke en conjunto con la CIA, se encontraba infiltrado y en busca de información.

Pero los restos de lo que alguna vez fue la organización de negro, no era sus únicos problemas. Apenas el peligro cesó, se vio obligado a dar la cara a todos los problemas que sus dos años de mentiras habían creado.

Mientras él se enfocaba en dar el golpe final a la organización, Ran y el resto de sus compañeros se graduaron de la preparatoria.

Gracias a sus influencias y después de que se diera a conocer su situación, se le permitió tomar cursos de recuperación y obtuvo su certificado de preparatoria... Pero no era igual, jamás sería igual.

Jamás podría recuperar todo lo que perdió mientras su vida estuvo pausada durante dos años. Había perdido la vida que tuvo como Shinichi y también la falsa vida que creó como Conan.

Sus amigos como Conan; exceptuando a los que conocían su verdadera identidad, creían que el pequeño había vuelto con su familia al extranjero, eso incluía a la liga juvenil de detectives.

Por su parte, sus viejos amigos como Kudou Shinichi se habían olvidado de él con el tiempo.

Sus amigos de la preparatoria se habían graduado y ahora vivían su vida tranquilamente en la universidad. Sonoko no quería volver a hablar con él y Ran... Ran era a quien más le había dolido perder.

Cuando todo se resolvió y volvió a su cuerpo, tuvo que dar la cara, enfrentarla, enfrentar toda las mentiras que había creado.

Esperaba mucha cosas. Desde acabar muerto a patadas o que la chica lo odiara, pero la posibilidad que más odiaba fue justamente la que llegó.

Ran rompió en llanto y le pidió que no volviera a acercarse o a dirigirle la palabra. Faltaría más decir que su relación se fue al traste y actualmente ya habían pasado más de 4 meses desde la última vez que supo de ella.

No había vuelto a su vieja vida, antes tenía a Ran, a sus amigos de la preparatoria, su vida "tranquila" de estudiante. Ahora prácticamente se tenía sólo a si mismo y a un expediente sin poder cerrar.

Estaba comenzando de 0.

Actualmente, de forma natural su vida había terminado por reducirse a encerrarse en su biblioteca, manejando toda información que recibía acerca de las cenizas de la organización y algunos casos complicados que resolvía como asesor oficial de la policía metropolitana.

Había decidido no inscribirse aún a la universidad, para poder dedicar su tiempo sin interrupciones a su trabajo. En pocas palabras, pasaba horas y horas entre expedientes, muerte y libros.

Sus padres lo llamaban siempre que podían, Haibara iba a verle todas las tardes para asegurarse de que estuviera comiendo y que no descuidara su salud; el antídoto funcionaba bien, pero ella siempre decía que si descuidaba su salud podía tener una recaída y era mejor no arriesgarse.

Y finalmente, Heiji estaba en contacto con él con frecuencia, aunque como el joven de Osaka si había entrado a la universidad, su tiempo se había visto enormemente reducido.

Kudou Shinichi, no más Edogawa Conan. En su opinión, un hombre cuya vida se había vuelto inexplicablemente monótona y solitaria.

Soltó un suspiro al aire; no podía culpar a nadie, eran las consecuencias de haber decidido mentir y no se arrepentiría, porque después de todo, la justicia era lo más importante.

O~o~O~o~O

-Kaito-kun, otra margarita, cariño, esta vez con hielo- La regordeta mujer guiño uno de sus ojos y el joven de cabellos despeinados sonrió.

-Enseguida sale otra margarita - respondió radiante, colocando hábilmente algunos cubos de hielo en su vaso mezclador.

Su vida había cambiado 180° grados desde que tomó el relevo de Kaitou Kid y recientemente en los últimos años, había cambiado incluso aún más.

En principio, nunca imaginó que pasaría de idear trucos para conseguir ver las bragas de Aoko, a idear trucos de magia para robar las gemas más valiosas y protegidas del mundo.

"La vida es siempre impredecible" solía decir su madre; pero jamás imaginó cuánta razón tenía.

Ser Kaitou Kid no era fácil. Tener que realizar los robos de una forma espectacular frente a la policía, implicaba mucha planeación, preparación e inclusive suerte. Es por eso que cuando a sus robos comenzaron a asistir toda clase de sicarios, la situación empeoró.

Comenzó repentinamente luego de uno de sus encuentros con Snake. Como de costumbre, aquella noche le tendieron una emboscada e intentaron robarle la joya... Pero había algo que no estaba bien, los sujetos actuaban de forma extraña, como si estuvieran desesperados.

Los venció y escapó, pero jamás espero que luego de aquel incidente no volvería a saber nada de ellos.

No sabía que había ocurrido, pero el repentino cambio que hubo en sus perseguidores le ayudaron a darse una idea. De un robo a otro su modus operandi había cambiado, eran más astutos, menos directos y más letales. Era fácil ver que quien estaba a cargo ahora, era alguien mucho más listo y peligroso que Snake.

Nunca averiguó que fue lo que le ocurrió a Snake y aunque jamás podría sentir pena por un asesino; debía admitir que el simple hecho de imaginar cuál fue su final, le revolvía el estómago.

Sea como fuera, sus nuevos perseguidores representaban una amenaza más grande de lo que podía manejar y no sólo para él, si no también para las personas que amaba.

Un día, luego de haber vuelto de la escuela, se percató de que alguien había entrado a su casa.

Habían sido cuidadosos, no dejaron ni un sólo rastro de su intromisión, tanto así que una persona normal jamás lo habría notado; pero él no era alguien normal y ya sea por su paranoia o su profesión como mago, era un completo obsesivo con los detalles.

Se trataba de apenas un pequeño ángulo, pero él sabía que uno de sus libros no estaba en la misma posición en la que él lo dejó antes de salir de casa y luego de aquel pequeño detalle, más y más evidencias comenzaron a salir a la luz como faroles.

Sin duda alguien había entrado a su casa, buscando algo. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar las cámaras que había instalado en la base de Kid y afortunadamente no hubo rastro de ninguna intromisión. Seguramente, fuera quien fuera la persona que entró a su casa, no había entrado con intención de buscar una base secreta o algo por el estilo.

Si la o las personas que se colaron pertenecía a la organización, seguramente lo habían hecho en busca de evidencias de que su padre había estado en contacto con él o de su paradero, después de todo ellos aún creían que estaba vivo y continuaba siendo Kaitou Kid.

Fuera como fuera, ese incidente y la posibilidad de que volviera a ocurrir para peor, le pusieron los pelos de punta. Si decidían actuar, todas las personas relacionadas con él estarían en riesgo, especialmente Aoko y el inspector Nakamori, que a este punto de su vida eran como su segunda familia.

No podía permitir que les hicieran daño, incluso si sólo había una mínima posibilidad de que ocurriera, no podía permitir que pasara. No permitiría que alguien más le fuera arrebatado... No otra vez.

Con eso en mente tomó cartas en el asunto y utilizando la excusa de asistir a cierta universidad, decidió mudarse.

Fue un buen plan, incluso aunque Aoko no parecía muy contenta con su decisión, no puso queja cuando le explicó que lo hacía a favor de su carrera en la magia, pues esa era la única universidad que contaba con una carrera en efectos visuales.

Aoko parecía triste, pero hizo gala de las razones por las que era su mejor amiga y luego de llorar un poco, lo apoyo más que nadie. Inclusive el inspector Nakamori le ayudó con todo lo relacionado con la mudanza y le dejó muy en claro que sin falta podía contar con ellos ante cualquier problema.

Al final su plan resultó bien, se mudó a un pequeño apartamento en Tokio, entró a la universidad e inclusive consiguió un trabajo a medio tiempo como barman, todo con el objetivo de reducir cualquier sospecha sobre su persona y reducir los riesgos.

Era un poco triste y solitario, pero era lo mejor para él y para la seguridad de Aoko, un sacrificio que se tenía que hacer.

Lamentablemente, los problemas no terminaron ahí, Los métodos de sus nuevos perseguidores se volvieron más agresivos y lo orillaron a tener que volverse más precavido.

Tiroteos, trampas, emboscadas, explosivos... Los nuevos métodos de la organización no tenían límites a la hora de intentar eliminarlo y gracias a ello ahora existían más circunstancias que podían poner en riesgo a los civiles y por supuesto, su vida e identidad.

Se vio obligado a cambiar sus métodos, a estudiar incluso a más detalle el lugar del robo, las órdenes de la policía y su comportamiento. Tampoco podía limitarse a tener una única ruta de escape y siempre después de cada robo, primero debía asegurarse de perder a la policía antes de escapar, pues no podía arriesgarse a involucrarlos en un tiroteo.

Un complemento dolor de cabeza. No podía robar tan seguido como antes, ya no era tan libre, ahora sus robos requerirían más preparación y siempre debía ir con la mentalidad de terminar involucrado en un tiroteo.

Por si fuera poco, hace mucho que no tenía a ningún rival digno tras su pista en los atracos. No es que deseara más problemas, pero debía admitir que los rivales intelectuales, siempre agregaba emoción a la fórmula... Aunque eso implicara más riesgo de terminar tras las rejas.

Hakuba, al salir de la preparatoria había viajado a Londres para apoyar en una naciente agencia de detectives y aunque aún visitaba de vez en cuando Japón para ayudar a su padre, sus visitas se habían hecho cada vez menos frecuentes y en muy rara ocasión coincidían con uno de sus robos.

Fuera como fuera, al final del día el estúpido detective inglés no podía importarle menos, por otro lado, había alguien cuya ausencia le había afectado más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Edogawa Conan, su crítico favorito a pesar de ser simplemente un niño de 8 años. Una mente brillante, con una puntería aterradora.

Su simple presencia en los atracos era una terrible amenaza, pero aún así no podía negar que era divertido. Sus duelos, las persecuciones, sus charlas a la luz de la luna... Ese niño se convirtió en algo más que un simple rival y un día, simplemente desapareció sin decir adiós.

Sin demorar hizo sus investigaciones y al parecer el niño había vuelto con su familia al extranjero, eso no era lo extraño, lo verdaderamente extraño era que ni siquiera Jii-chan pudo encontrar registros de algún niño de nombre Edogawa Conan.

De alguna forma era como si Edogawa Conan se hubiera desvanecido en la nada.

Siempre supo que ese mocoso no era un niño normal y desde el incidente del tren, le quedó claro que el niño estaba involucrado en cosas peligrosa. Sinceramente, sólo esperaba que estuviera bien.

Aunque deseara que volviera, no podía involucrarlo en algo tan peligroso. Las cosas estaban mejor así.

Fuera como fuera, al final, la triste realidad era que desde hace mucho había dejado de divertirse en sus robos y estos se habían convertido en un situación de tensión total. No había diversión, no había críticos interesantes, simplemente se limitaba a hacer su aparición e intentar escapar con la joya sin perder la cabeza.

Estaba perdiendo su esencia, lo sabía... Y no sólo como el espectacular ladrón Kaitou Kid, también como Kuroba Kaito, el simple estudiante con ambición de volverse un mago.

Su vida se había vuelto solitaria, sin Aoko y sus viejos amigos en Ekoda, no había mucho que hacer, tampoco podía darse la libertad de hacer nuevos amigos o también terminaría poniéndolos en riesgo y de nada serviría su sacrificio.

No podía evitar preguntarse si su padre alguna vez pasó por algo similar y si fue así, ¿Como lo enfrentó?... No había ningún disco de vinil que le diera la respuesta.

Sólo esperaba no convertirse en un cascarón vacío al final de los años.

O~o~O~o~O

El sonido de su teléfono celular fue lo que lo sacó de su montaña de papeles, lo reviso con desgana y se topó con un nombre conocido "Hattori Heiji", había pasado un tiempo desde que Heiji lo llamaba, usualmente siempre solían mensajear, pues eso aseguraba que ninguno interrumpía las actividades del otro.

"¡Hey, Kudou!, ¿Como estás?, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" la voz animada al otro lado de la línea le confirmo que no podía ser nadie más que el escandaloso detective de Osaka. Soltó una suave sonrisa agotada y tomó un poco de aire antes de responder.

"Trabajo, ¿Y tú?, ¿Perdiendo el tiempo como de costumbre?"

A pesar del aparente insulto, Heiji simplemente dejó escapar una divertida risa y de inmediato respondió, restándole importancia a todo "Que cruel, ¡pero te equivocas!, en realidad me estoy ocupando de algo interesante, ¿Quieres saber de qué se trata?"

"¿Interesante?" preguntó intrigado, tal y como quería Hattori "Cuando tú dices que algo es interesante, seguramente debe tratarse de un caso"

"Usualmente tendrías razón, pero esta vez te equivocas" respondió el chico de Osaka, bastante entretenido - "Aunque créeme, no porque no sea un caso, quiere decir que es menos interesante"

"Vamos, Hatori, ve al grano" - pidió un poco impaciente, Hattori al otro lado de la línea rió entre dientes.

"Habrá una exposición dedicada a los tesoros del mar aquí en Osaka y al parecer cierto ladrón problemático está interesado en robarla"

Para que un simple ladrón pudiera resultar tan interesante como para que Heiji lo llamara, sólo podía tratarse de una persona "_Kaitou Kid_", ese nombre resonó al instante en su cabeza... Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había asistido a uno de sus robos.

"¿Kaitou Kid?"

"Así es" respondió inmediatamente Heiji "Envió una nota y ya fue verificada por el inspector Nakamori, no se trata de una farsa"

"¿Entonces?, ¿Qué necesitas de mí?" preguntó curioso, Heiji dejó escapar una suave risa.

"Vamos, vamos, no seas tan serio, Kudou. Hace mucho que no sales a divertirte un poco, ¿No es así? La policía de Osaka se involucró en el robo ¿No quieres participar?" Y esa pregunta sí que le tomó por sorpresa.

Kaitou Kid... La única persona en el mundo que estaba seguro, jamás le subestimó.

Sus robos siempre conseguían sorprenderlo y resolver los trucos siempre culminaban en una emocionante persecución cargada de adrenalina y excitación. Tenía que admitir que el ladrón era ciertamente muy molesto y petulante... Pero sus competencias de habilidad no tenían par.

Guardó silencio un segundo, percatandose de que muy a su pesar se había emocionado con la simple idea de asistir a uno de sus robos otra vez. Eso era algo que no estaba bien, después de todo, todas las cosas que había vivido con Kaitou Kid, sus muchos mano a mano, las ocasiones en que se habían ayudado uno al otro, sus charlas a la luz de la luna... todas esas cosas había ocurrido entre Kaitou Kid y Edogawa Conan. Kudou Shinichi y Kaitou Kid jamás en su vida se habían encontrado.

"No lo sé Heiji... Tengo mucho trabajo" dijo un poco nervioso, tenía que admitir que en realidad quería ir, pero temía decepcionarse... Si la rivalidad que alguna vez tuvieron también desaparecido junto con Conan, sólo le quedaría otra sensación de pérdida.

¿Cómo debía acercarse siendo Kudou Shinichi?

"Vamos, no ganas nada encerrado en tu biblioteca, Kudou" soltó Hatori un poco molesto, no estaba nada dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta "Kid dejó una nota, ¿Por qué no lo piensas mientras la resuelves?, los de la oficina no pudieron con ella, así que me la enviaron para ver si yo podía hacer algo. Te envío una foto"

Su teléfono vibró y al bajar la vista, había una nueva imagen en la conversación que tenía con Hattori.

"_Al igual que Urashima Taro, he decidido casarme con una de las hijas del dios del mar. El próximo sábado, 3 campanadas después de que mi mano sea lo único que impida al sol y al mar besarse, visitaré su recinto y me llevaré a una de sus hijas. Cada una de ellas me ofreció un don: la primera el tesoro de los mares, la segunda el tesoro de Ureshima y otohime y la tercera el tesoro de las aves. Me casare con la que me permita recoger más tsubakis del jardín. _" leyó en voz alta, manteniéndose pensativo al final " ¿Por qué parece que esté hablando de más de un objeto? "

" Seguramente en esa parte esté tratando de decirnos cuál de todas la joyas robará"

" ¿Hay más de una? " Preguntó intrigado, Heiji no tardó en responder.

" Así es, 3 joyas, una para cada una de las tres torres"

"¿Tres torres?, ¿exactamente donde se realizará el robo? "

"La exposición se realizará en el museo de los tres pilares en Osaka, básicamente son tres edificios conectadas. Los organizadores creyeron que era buena idea que cada uno de los edificios expusiera una de las 3 piezas centrales de la exposición. "_La corona de poseidón_" una tiara de diamantes con una enorme tanzanita como piedra central. "_El collar de Shubfeng er_" un collar de jade con dos enormes rubíes. Y por último "_El corazón de Owatatsumi_" un enormes zafiro azul."

" Supongo por su última línea que planea robar únicamente uno de esos tres " Murmuró pensativo.

" Así es. Si pudiéramos descubrir cuál es, podríamos enfocar las fuerzas de la policía a ese tesoro en específico. Barajaron la idea de colocar los 3 tesoros en una única sala, pero hay mucho en riesgo. "

" Eso le facilitaría robar los 3, ¿No?"

"Así es, no pueden arriesgarse a ponérselo fácil, así que lo ideal es resolver la nota, después de todo ahí también está escrita la hora del robo"

Shinichi se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos, murmurando alguna cosas y haciendo de inmediato reír al moreno.

"Parece que ya estás completamente metido en ello, así que te dejo para que puedas concentrarte. Llámame si consigues resolverlo, claro, si es que no lo resuelvo yo antes" Y dicho aquello, el joven de Osaka colgó.

**¡Al fin terminé!, en este capítulo había tanto que decir que no tenía idea de cómo condensar todo... Como sea, me alegra que al fin este listo, estoy muy contenta de al fin poder publicar este fanfic.**

**A cualquiera que le haya dado una oportunidad a este primer capítulo, de corazón muchas gracias, me encantaría si alguien intenta resolver el acertijo de la nota de Kid ^^**

**Muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**‼️Nota: Para entender algunas cosas de este capítulo, les recomiendo que antes busquen la leyenda de Ureshima Taro si es que no la conocen.**_

-Pareces concentrado- Murmuró la pequeña científica, para un segundo después, disfrutar del semi infarto que sufrió el detective, quien casi sale volando de su sofá.

Shinichi se llevó una mano al corazón y después de pasar unos cuantos segundos intentando tranquilizar su pulso, la fulmino con la mirada-¡Haibara! ... Casi haces que me de un infarto, te he dicho que toques el timbre -

-Lo hice, por cuando menos 10 minutos - Corto las quejas Haibara sin mucho esfuerzo, cruzándose de brazos como si no le diera mucha importancia.

Luego del paso de los años, la chica ahora tenía una apariencia de una niña de 10 u 11 años, pero seguía siendo tan atemorizante como de costumbre - Considere la posibilidad de que habías salido, pero como jamás lo haces, entre con intención de descubrir tu cadáver-

Shinichi sintió como una gota fría de sudor resbalaba por su nuca y simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro - En ocasiones salgo, ¿Sabes? -

-Sí, a la estación de policía. Llame al detective Takagi y me confirmó que no estabas ahí -

Shinichi apretó los labios, sabía que no podría vencer a Haibara en una discusión, así que era mejor simplemente dejarlo por la paz y ahorrarse una posible migraña -Lo que sea - Murmuró para un segundo después rodar los ojos, percatandose de un fuerte dolor en su espalda al momento de moverse, tal vez había pasado demasiado tiempo en la misma posición ¿Qué hora era exactamente?

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan ocupado como para ni siquiera escuchar el timbre de la puerta?- Preguntó tranquilamente Haibara, acomodándose cómodamente en el sofá del salón y tomando uno de los muchos papeles que rodeaban al castaño - ¿Un caso complicado? -

-No exactamente-respondió Shinichi mientras estiraba su espalda, ofreciéndole a Haibara una impresión de la fotografía que Heiji había enviado más temprano - Velo tu misma -

La chica tomó el papel entre sus manos y después de unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron impresionada - ¿Esto es...? - Preguntó con sorpresa nada contenida, Shinichi se limito a asentir con suavidad.

-Es exactamente lo que parece, al parecer Kaitou Kid está haciendo de las suyas -

-Pero que nostalgia -Murmuró con media sonrisa la castaña, leyendo atentamente el papel entre sus manos - Hace tiempo que no te veo involucrarte en un robo de Kid, a pesar de que como Conan parecías bastante interesado en él -

Como de costumbre, algo en la manera en como Haibara decía las cosas no terminaba de agradar a Shinichi, por lo que simplemente se limitó a aclarar su garganta antes de cambiar el tema, tratándose de Haibara ese era movimiento más inteligente - Hattori me pidió ayuda, el robo va a ser en Osaka, así que incluso él está involucrado-

-¿Entonces?, ¿Ya lo descifraste? - Preguntó Haibara directamente, lamentablemente, Shinichi sólo pudo negar con amargura.

-Hasta ahora sólo he podido descubrir la hora del robo y cosas obvias como que únicamente pretende llevarse una de las joyas-

-Bueno, al menos ya tienes algo...- Los ojos de la joven científica regresaron a la nota - "3 campanadas después de que mi mano sea lo único que impida al sol y al mar besarse"- leyó en voz alta - supongo que esa es la hora, ¿Verdad?-

-Así es, el robo se realizará exactamente a las 20:11 hrs-

-Oh - Murmuró Haibara bastante divertida, haciendo lo más notorio que podía su tono burlón, casi como si se tratara de un arte- ¿Cuál era la clave? -

-Es simple, Kid está hablando de medir el horizonte con las manos-explicó con media sonrisa - Es una técnica sencilla que utilizan los marineros para saber cuantas horas de sol restan en altamar- Shinichi estiro su mano de forma demostrativa, doblando su muñeca de tal manera que pudiera observar el interior de sus dedos perfectamente - Simplemente alineas tu meñique con el horizonte y comienzas a contar la distancia en dedos que hay hasta el sol, cada dedo son 15 minutos y los pulgares no se cuentan. La misma técnica también se puede utilizar para saber cuántas horas han pasado desde que amaneció, pero Kid dijo en la nota que el sol y el mar van a besarse, entonces sólo puede referirse al atardecer, en el amanecer el sol y el horizonte se alejan -

-Entiendo... - Murmuró Haibara bastante atenta - Sí se refiriera a la misma técnica pero para medir las horas transcurridas luego del amanecer, al sol y al mar no le restaría únicamente una mano para besarse, si no que muchas más - la chica sonrió - si únicamente falta su mano para el atardecer y los pulgares no se cuentan, entonces es una hora antes del atardecer -

-El sábado el sol se pone a las 18:11, por lo tanto se refiere a las 17:11 horas, si a eso le sumas las 3 campanadas, es decir 3 horas; quiere decir que le robo será a las 20:11 hrs. -

-Impresionante como siempre - admitió Haibara en un tono ácido- ¿Qué pasa con el resto de la nota? -

Shinichi suspiro con gran pesadez, recostadose de forma un pocos brusca sobre el sofá- No avanza, llevo un rato recolectando información sobre las joyas, el lugar y cualquier cosa por el estilo, pero hasta ahora sólo tengo suposiciones y algunas vagas conjeturas. -

-¿Cuáles son las joyas que tal vez robe Kid? - Preguntó Haibara, agachándose un poco para revisar algunas de las imágenes que Shinichi había impreso.

-Son tres esta vez: "La corona de poseidón" una tiara de diamantes con una enorme tanzanita como piedra central. "El collar de Shubfeng er" un collar de jade con dos enormes rubis. Y por último "El corazón de O-Watatsumi" un enormes zafiro azul. Como puedes ver todas hacen alusión al océano como toda la exposición.- Explicó Shinichi, Haibara volvió a repasar la nota.

-"he decidido casarme con una de las hijas del dios del mar", "visitaré su recinto y me llevaré a una de sus hijas", tienes razón, parece que únicamente pretende llevarse una de las joyas, supongo entonces que los "dones" hacen referencia a cada una de las joyas-

-Exactamente ese parece ser el caso, pero no entiendo completamente a qué don es cada joya, no parece ser ninguna clase de juego de palabras, así que debe ser una conexión más abstracta-

Haibara soltó un suave suspiro - Luce complicado, ¿Alguna idea? -

-Bueno... Kid suele ser de los que dejan una llave para resolver el acertijo... Se me ocurre que tal vez la clave son las joyas o incluso... -

-¿Incluso? -

-Bueno... Hay una parte de la nota, justo al inicio... -

Haibara volvió su atención a la nota y leyó en voz alta - "Al igual que Urashima Taro, he decidido casarme con una de las hijas del dios del mar."¿Qué parte es extraña?, ¿No simplemente nos está diciendo que va a robar una de las joyas? -

-En parte eso es correcto, pero no creo que esa sea la única función de ese párrafo, si prestas atención ya nos está diciendo que va a robar sólo una de las joyas en la parte que pone "visitaré su recinto y me llevaré a una de sus hijas."-

Haibara volvió a leer aquel párrafo y apretó un poco los labios - supongo que tienes razón-

-Pero eso no es lo único extraño... Dejando de lado que hay versiones del cuento de Urashima Taro donde se casa con la princesa y otras versiones en las que no lo hace, lo que es un hecho es que en la leyenda la única hija del dios Ryūjin es Otohime, ¿Por qué pluralisa? Y además, si en un inicio se refirió directamente a Urashima, ¿Por qué no utiliza los nombres de Ryūjin y Otohime?, en vez de eso les llama "dios del mar" e "hijas" -

-¿Crees que esa pueda ser la clave? - Intuyo Haibara.

-Bueno... Ciertamente todas esas incoherencias parecen haber sido hechas a propósito y además, todas las gemas de la exposición hacen alusión a dioses del mar de distintas culturas - Shinichi rápidamente alcanzó su portátil y le mostró a Haibara - "La corona de Poseidón" hace alusión a Poseidón, el dios griego de los mares. "El collar de Shubfeng er" hace referencia a la diosa Matsu de la mitología China; más específicamente a uno de los demonios que tiene como guardianes, el cual se supone es verde, con un cuerno y dos ojos de rubí. Por último "El corazón de Owatatsumi" hace referencia al dios dragón del mar Ryūjin, o también llamado "Owatatsumi". Parecería lógico pensar que estos dioses estarían relacionados a los dones de los que habla en la nota, pero no hay ninguna relación clara. También podríamos apuntar a que todos han tenido una hija, pero eso tampoco es correcto, ciertamente Owatatsumi tiene a Otohime, pero poseidón tiene muchos hijos y Matsu no tienen ninguno... -

-Entonces no está hablando en un sentido literal... - Afirmó suavemente Haibara, junto a un suspiro - Bueno, yo cuando pienso en hijas del rey del mar, pienso en sirenas - Murmuró como un comentario casual, Shinichi rió.

-Las sirenas no son hijas de ningún dios. - Aclaró descartando rápidamente la idea.

-Ciertamente según la mitología no, pero en la cultura popular lo son, ya sabes, por cosas como Disne, la mayoría de las personas pensarían naturalmente en eso. -

-No puede tratarse de-... - Pero entonces Shinichi guardó silencio, regresando rápidamente la atención a sus documentos.

-Parece que has descubierto algo- Intuyó rápidamente Haibara, por su parte, Shinichi desvío la atención a su ordenador, donde sin pensarlo mucho tecleo algunas cosas.

-Haibara... ¿Has oído hablar de la historia de la sacerdotisa que vivió 800 años? -

-¿La hija de un pescador que comió carne de sirena? - Shinichi asintió - ¿Qué ocurre con eso? -

-Bueno, aquí en Japón, esa es una de las historias más populares relacionadas a sirenas, "Quien coma carne de sirena obtendrá una larga vida", pero las sirenas no se limitan a eso, son algo universal - Shinichi hizo rápidamente algunas búsquedas y sonrió - Por ejemplo, en Grecia, las sirenas no eran criaturas acuáticas, eran más similares a arpías e hipnotizaban a los marinos con su canto.-

Haibara comenzó a intuir un poco a que quería llegar el joven detective, pero aún así, se decidió por mejor preguntar - ¿A qué te refieres? -

-Creo que la clave ciertamente está en la frase "Dios del mar" pero no nos está diciendo quienes son sus hijas, más bien, de donde son- La sonrisa de Shinichi se ensanchó, al parecer, había resuelto la nota- Como dije, cada pieza de la exposición, hace alusión a un dios del mar de distintas culturas... Poseidón es griego, Matsu es china y Owatatsumi es Japonés... Si Kid nos está hablando de sus hijas y tomamos de la cultura popular a las sirenas como hijas de los dioses marinos, entonces, los dones que ofrecieron como regalo, son los dones que ellas mismas tienen en distintas culturas...- Shinichi dio vuelta a su ordenador, mostrándole a Haibara algunos artículos en la red que acababa de abrir -Las sirenas japonesas pueden extender la vida "juventud eterna", las sirenas griegas tienen su hechizante voz y sus poderosas alas que les permiten surcar el cielo como las aves y se dice que las sirenas chinas podían convertir sus lágrimas en perlas-

-Entonces... El tesoro de las aves habla de su canto y su vuelo, por consiguiente se trata de "la corona de Poseidón"; las perlas se consideran una piedra preciosa y únicamente se pueden conseguir en el mar, así que el tesoro de los mares vendría siendo "El collar de Shubfeng Er"... - Lentamente la pequeña científica armó las piezas, deteniéndose un momento antes de la pieza final- Pero, yo hasta ahora pensaba que "el tesoro de Ureshima y Otohime" se refería literalmente al Tamatebako que Otohime le entrega a Ureshima... -

-Exactamente - Confirmó Shinichi con una sonrisa confiada - ¿Y que había dentro de esa caja? - Haibara lo analizo un momento y entonces, sus ojos se abrieron al comprenderlo. - Dentro estaban los años que Ureshima paso en el castillo, pero, ese no era exactamente el tesoro de esos dos- explicó el detective- El tesoro de ambos y las intenciones de la princesa, era el más puro deseo de volver a verse, pues, sabía que sí Ureshima recuperaba su verdadera edad y perdía su juventud, jamás podrían volver a encontrarse. El tesoro de ambos, era la juventud perpetua. -

-Sirenas japonesas... El corazón de Owatatsumi... - Murmuró Haibara al comprenderlo todo, Shinichi asintió.

-Entonces, tener perlas o cantar no nos ayudará mucho a recoger flores, e incluso aunque con "el tesoro de las aves" se refiere a la habilidad de volar y no a la de cantar, los tsubakis crecen en árboles bajos, así que volar no serviría de mucho. Por otra parte, si vives muchos años, cada primavera podrás recolectar tsubakis en el jardín, muchos más que con una vida normal... - La sonrisa Shinichi creció, encerrando con un lapicero la respuesta al acertijo- Lo tengo Haibara, ¡Kaitou Kid robara el corazón de Owatatsumi, el próximo sábado a 20:11 hrs! -

~ ️~?~ ️~

-Jóven amo Kaito, es bueno verlo - La voz de Jii era calma y cálida como de costumbre, verlo detrás de su barra, limpiando de forma tranquila un vaso de cristal... Para Kaito, por algún motivo, era más que suficiente para sentirse reconfortado. Un cariño natural por aquel hombre que durante los últimos años se había vuelto casi como un abuelo para él.

-Jii-chan, ha pasado un tiempo - saludo con una sonrisa nostálgica, aunque realmente no era tanto, tan sólo un par de semanas; pero en comparación de los días en que solían verse todas las tardes después de la escuela, se sentía como una eternidad.

La realidad era que, desde que se mudó a Tokio, no podía darse el lujo de viajar a Yokohama para verle con tanta frecuencia. Después de todo, debían de ser precavidos y no llamar la atención; menos aún, ahora que sabían que estaban en los ojos del enemigo.

Sin perder tiempo, Jii camino hasta la puerta, cerrando el local para evitar incidentes o oídos curiosos, colocando cómodamente el cartel de "Cerrado", que advertiría a posibles clientes despistados. Por su parte, Kaito sólo caminó hasta la mesa de billar más cercana a la barra.

-¿Te aseguraste de que no haya micrófonos o cámaras monitoreando el local? - Preguntó disimuladamente mientras retiraba su bufanda, mirando cuidadosamente cada rincón, buscando la más mínima incongruencia.

Jii sólo asintió, precavido -Lo confirmó cada mañana, también me asegure de que nadie haya estado monitoreando los alrededores -

Esa respuesta alivió ligeramente a Kaito, que un poco más tranquilo, suspiro con alivio, sonriendo y finalmente poniéndose cómodo - Eso es bueno, quiere decir aún permanece oculta tu relación con papá -

-Afortunadamente, Toichi-san siempre fue un hombre precavido. Se aseguraba de no dejar rastros de las personas con las que trabajaba, mucho menos de aquellas que se relacionaban con sus trucos- La sonrisa de Jii se volvió nostálgica, e inmediatamente la de Kaito también... Sólo que la de este último, tenía una chispa de tristeza, una tristeza que inevitablemente aparecía siempre que se hablaba de su padre.

-Eso es bueno, pero nosotros también debemos ser precavidos, es mejor que si llegan a investigar mis relaciones, piensen que eres simplemente un barman con el que me llevo bien. Entre más ajeno parezcas a mi familia, mejor aún...-

-¿Su madre se encuentra bien? - Preguntó Jii con preocupación.

-¿Mamá? - Kaito asintió con una suave sonrisa nerviosa, algo sorprendido por lo repentino de la pregunta y también, algo descolocado, porque siempre era complicado hablar de su alborotada madre- Bueno, mamá siempre ha sido muy astuta, parece tener todo bajo control, pero de igual forma intentamos mantener contacto uno con el otro siempre que podemos, ya sabes, por precaución.- después de todo, al menos nadie sospecharía de charlas entre madre e hijo.

-Ya veo, me alegra mucho que los dos estén bien. Para Toichi-san, estoy seguro que ustedes dos serían lo más importante, más incluso que pandora- La mirada de Kaito, se oscureció por un momento.

-Tal vez eso sea cierto Jii-chan... Pero con el mal que estamos enfrentando ahora... No podemos darnos el lujo de no tomar riesgos... - Y la sombra presente en esos ojos de un azul cálido, inevitablemente llenaron de tristeza el corazón de aquel noble anciano; él era quien conocía más que ninguna otra persona todas las dificultades que Kaito había tenido que tomar desde que tomó el relevo de su padre.

A veces simplemente desearía que el preciado hijo de su amigo dejara toda su doble vida de lado y simplemente viviera una vida de un joven normal. Pero la desgracia traspasa generaciones y no podía culpar a un hijo por buscar respuestas de la muerte de su padre.

Suavemente tocó el hombro del chico, notando como por un instante sus ojos se abrían con curiosidad y sorpresa - Ya verá que algún día todos sus esfuerzos darán frutos- Dijo con intención de recobrar los ánimos y afortunadamente, luego de un par de parpadeos, Kaito sólo atinó a reír, recientemente veía menos su sonrisa sincera, así que ese simple gesto, le alegro el corazón.

-Claro, puedes tener eso por seguro, Jii-chan - Dijo con confianza, caminando con seguridad hasta la mesa de billar, era hora de poner manos en acción - Por ahora concentrémonos en el siguiente golpe, por teléfono me dijiste habías encontrado algo interesante - se frotó las manos ansioso, algo interesante significaba trabajo duro, pero también un posible paso cerca de pandora.

-Bueno, es una pieza prometedora - Jii presionó un botón y aquella, a toda vista simple mesa de billar, se dio la vuelta para mostrar una espectacular mesa táctica, con múltiples planos e información de todo tipo - Se trata de una exposición dedicada a los tesoros de los mares en Osaka, contará con múltiples salas interactivas y atractivas piezas; pero lo más valioso de todo son 3 piezas en particular: "La corona de poseidón", "El collar de Shubfeng er" y "El corazón de Owatatsumi" -

Kaito apretó los labios en una sonrisa nerviosa - Suena un gran botín... Seguramente tendremos muchos policías encima... -

-Juntas, las tres piezas tienen un valor de más de 40 millones de dólares, definitivamente toda la policía de Osaka se involucrará, más aún luego de que envíe la nota -

Y aquella aclaración, sólo hizo que Kaito pasara saliva algo tenso, analizando los diversos factores sin perder la convicción, y por supuesto, sin perder en ningún momento la curvatura de sus labios- ¿Cuál es la pieza que nos interesa? ¿O vamos a por las tres? -

-Bueno, por supuesto que las tres son piezas sospechosas, pero en mi opinión, la pieza en la que deberíamos centrar nuestra atención, no es otra más que el corazón de Owatatsumi-

-Mhh, así que un zafiro azul- Murmuró Kaito leyendo la información que Jii había organizado magníficamente - ¿Por qué vamos específicamente por esa pieza? -

-Bueno, en realidad, se trata de viejas historias - sin dudar, Jii le tendió un puñado de folios a Kaito, donde se mostraba toda la información que cuidadosamente recopiló, historias, anécdotas y testimonios - Aunque en la mayor parte de las historias se habla de Owatatsumi como una deidad que está relacionada con la lluvia, las tormentas o las mareas; hay algunas viejas leyendas que lo toman como una deidad conocedora de medicamentos, una deidad a la que se le reza para obtener una larga vida útil. Muchas de las historias que giran a su alrededor son historias en las que el tiempo es un factor importante, o simplemente no fluye. Esta gema en particular, tiene una historia relacionada a eso - Kaito parpadeo atento, comenzando a comprender porque esa piedra en particular era tan importante - Se dice que esta gema fue uno de los muchos regalos que Owatatsumi le otorgó a Hoori por su matrimonio con su hija. La leyenda dice que la joya contiene la bendición del dios Owatatsumi y que gracias a ella Hoori se volvió muy próspero y vivió durante más de 500 años. -

-Pandora... - Murmuró Kaito, Jii asintió.

-Según las leyendas, de la descendencia de Hoori surge el primer emperador de Japón, así que la joya pasó de mano en mano hasta los tiempos actuales. Son sólo historias, pero podría ser una buena pista.-

La mirada de Kaito se afilió, a la vez que su mirada se perdía en uno de los muchos reportes que Jii había recopilado acerca de la joya - si tu pudiste averiguar todo esto Jii, seguramente llamará también la atención de algunas molestias -

-Debemos ser precavidos, la exposición también será fuera de lo normal- advirtió el anciano, como si no fuera suficiente con todo lo que acababa de decir.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Kaito precavido, a lo que Jii simplemente le entregó unos papeles donde se mostraban una serie de planos del edificio; la distribución, conductos de ventilación... Pero lo que más llamó la atención del ladrón, fue una compleja red de tubos.

-Varios inversionistas aportaron una fuerte cantidad para las remodelaciones de esta exposición- en los planos, podía verse una serie de peceras curvas, expuestas en cada una de las torres - Las joyas que son la parte principal de la exposición, serán expuestas en unos impresionantes tanques de agua salada, peceras con vida marina habitando en su interior. Vidrios a prueba de balas y una cobertura exterior de grueso acero, los tres tanques no tiene más que una compuerta pequeña para ingresar y salir del agua. Abertura que lógicamente estará completamente vigilada -

Kaito se llevó una mano a la barbilla, buscando en su bolsillo un mazo de cartas. Barajarlas le ayudaba a pensar, como si mágicamente hicieran su mente fluir - ¿Qué hay con los filtros?, un tanque de semejante tamaño debe de tener filtros enormes-

-Son grandes, sí; pero no lo suficiente. 45 centímetros de diámetro, podría entrar pero apenas y podría moverse una vez dentro, sería básicamente una trampa mortal-

Los engranes en la mente de Kaito comenzaban a moverse, a la vez que las cartas volaban de sus manos con gran habilidad - Trampa mortal... Trampa de tortura... - Al cabo de unos minutos, una sonrisa confiada se mostró en sus labios, mientras que con seguridad, bajaba las cartas para darse un momento de revisando los planos del edificio a detalle. -

-Ya que ellos se están empeñado en darnos enormes tanques de agua, ¿Por qué no les respondemos con un clásico de la magia? ¡La cámara de tortura china de Houdini! - Jii abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-La cámara de tortura China... ¿Pero cómo piensa llevarse la joya? - Kaito sonrió de la forma en la que sólo él lo hacía -

-Tengo un plan, pero necesitaré que revises unas cosas antes Jii-chan, también te daré una lista de cosas que necesito, oh, y debemos reunirnos para planificar todas las posibles rutas de escape, necesitamos tomar precauciones para que esos sujetos no nos encuentren. No tenemos tiempo que perder... -


	3. Chapter 3

-¡¿Como que no vendrás?! - la voz de Shinichi sonaba alterada, mientras que corría velozmente por las calles de la ciudad; por su parte, Heiji al otro lado de la línea, no podía hacer más que disculparse, comprendía las razones tras el enojo de su amigo.

-Lo lamento Kudou, una pieza importante de un caso que llevó monitoreando semanas al fin hizo su movimiento, no tuve más opción que correr de ahí-

-¡Nada de lo lamento, Hattori!, fuiste tú el que no dejaba de insistir que viniera y ahora que estoy aquí, ¿simplemente me dices que no podrás venir? -

-¡Ya te dije que lo lamento! Iré a buscarte apenas termine con esto-

-Tú... ¿Y ahora como se supone que entre? - Heiji no había pensado en eso y Shinichi inmediatamente lo noto al oír flaquear su voz.

-No lo sé.. eres asesor de la policía, ¿Por qué no muestras tu identificación y ya? - improviso Hattori algo inseguro, el enojo en el estómago de Shinichi crecía más y más.

-¡Soy asesor de la policía de Tokio! - Resonó la voz del detective del Este, que irónicamente, apenas tenía voz para gritar; él mismo sabía que de no ser así, muy probablemente se habría asegurado de gruñir una serie de quejas extra para el moreno- ¿Por qué tendría jurisdicción en Osaka? -

-Bueno, bueno, no te preocupes, llamaré a Goro para que vaya a buscarte a la puerta. Aunque por cierto, Kudou, ya es tarde, ¿Apenas vas en camino?, faltan menos de 10 minutos para el robo-

-Hubo un choque en una avenida cerca de la estación, el taxi estaba avanzando demasiado lento, así que de último minuto baje y ahora estoy corriendo - aquel comentario le explico a Heiji el porqué de la voz agitada.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Vas a lograrlo? -

-¡Estoy cruzando la esquina!-

-Bien, entonces llamaré ahora mismo a Goro para que vaya a buscarte. ¡Asegúrate de atraparlo, Kudou! -

Shinichi suspiro agotado- Primero, asegúrate de que me dejen entrar al edificio - Y con una risa nerviosa, Heiji colgó el teléfono.

~ ️~💎~ ️~

Un robo como muchos otros, las preparaciones a las que ya estaba acostumbrado.

-3 minutos para el atraco, Jii-chan, ¿Está todo listo? - Preguntó Kaito auricular cerca de su oído, preparándose mentalmente y colocándose cuidadosamente cerca de la entrada del ducto por el que iba a descender, a su lado un disfraz de policía lucia arrugado, junto a un par de policías que se encontraban noqueados en el suelo de la habitación. Mala suerte por ellos.

-Todo en orden joven amo, los dispositivos reciben señal correctamente - como siempre, Jii se reportaba confiable, asegurándose de monitorear todo a una distancia prudente.

-¿Revisaste a la audiencia? ¿Tendremos alguna sorpresa desagradable? - Jii, simplemente negó, incluso un poco aliviado.

-Hasta hace un momento revisaba las cámaras, pude identificar a todos los hombres que la policía reportó en las posiciones que se les asignaron, no parece que nadie de la organización se encuentre dentro del edificio, al menos claro, que estén disfrazados-

-Bueno... Si lo están no hay nada que podamos hacer, al menos las apariencias los obligará a moverse con cautela.- suavemente, Kaito aseguró su sombrero a su cabeza. - ¿Qué hay del inspector Nakamori? -

-Se encuentra en la sala donde se exhibe el corazón de Owatatsumi, tal y como suponíamos, ahí también se encuentra mayor parte de la fuerza policial, aunque las demás salas también están aseguradas -

-Entonces alguien resolvió la nota - Murmuró Kaito con una sonrisa interesada. Recientemente desde que daba un plazo algo menor para resolver sus notas, había ocasiones en que nadie conseguía resolverlas; una lástima para el tiempo que le tomaba escribirlas y hacerlas llegar... Que alguien consiguiera descifrar la nota, volvía todo mucho más interesante - Sea como sea, estamos preparados para eso, incluso nos será beneficioso, ¿Cuanto tiempo queda, Jii-chan? -

-40 segundos -

-Entonces, llegó el momento de actuar... -

-Joven amo - La rasposa voz de Jii interrumpió - Tenga mucho cuidado -

Kaito trago saliva y recordó las palabras de su padre para mentalizarse, atando a su cintura un arnés - No te preocupes Jii-chan, lo tendré. Hablaré contigo más tarde - no había razón para estar nervioso, había hecho eso muchas veces antes, y definitivamente lo volvería a hacer. Dicho aquello, llegó hora de abrir el telón.

~O~O~O~

Corriendo a través de los pasillos que únicamente había estudiado en planos, Shinichi se abrió paso por la exposición, entrando a la sala de la exhibición completamente hecho polvo. Era ahora cuando notaba lo mucho que le hacían falta sus entrenamientos de fútbol - ¡¿Lo- logramos?! - Preguntó apenas y consiguiendo respirar, Goro que llegó poco después de él, intentó revisar su reloj mientras se sostenía el pecho.

\- Un minuto - respondió Goro al borde de un colapso - Aún... aún queda un minuto -

-¡Silencio, ustedes dos! - La voz del inspector Nakamori resonó, clara, fuerte, histérica, como lo era siempre. Al parecer, toda la atención se había ido a ellos por haber llegado faltando tan poco tiempo para la aparición del famoso ladrón -¡Kaitou Kid está a punto de aparecer!, ¡No quiero ninguna absurda interrupción! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo resta?! -

-¡Treinta segundos, inspector! - respondió uno de los policías al servicio de Nakamori, mirando ansiosamente un reloj de muñeca.

El aviso sólo incrementó la tensión en el aire, inclusive Shinichi busco una pared para poder recargarse e intentar recuperar el aire mientras esperaba; si iba a haber una persecución, necesitaba estar en la mejor forma posible para correr.

Era la primera vez que se encontraría con Kid desde que dejó de ser Conan e inevitablemente, sus pensamiento volaban cual cometa... ¿Cómo serían sus nuevos encuentros?, ¿Lo consideraría su rival aunque no fuese Conan?... la impaciencia lo estaba distrayendo, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado; necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría si quería reunir todas la piezas, pero se sentía extrañamente desestabilizado.

Era fácil deducir que la arritmia era provocada por su reciente carrera, pero aún así... algo le decía que había algo más... ¿Como reaccionaria el ladrón a un nuevo crítico? Pensar en eso le hizo sudar.

-¡10 segundos! - anunció el mismo oficial, dejando a todos los presentes en alerta- ¡9!, ¡8!, ¡7!, ¡6!, ¡5!, ¡4!, ¡3!, ¡2!... ¡1! -

-¡Cero! - una voz particularmente conocida resonó en todo el lugar, haciendo eco como si no proviniera de ninguna parte, hubo un parpadeo de luz y de manera prácticamente inexplicable, una cortina de humo hizo aparición sobre el tanque de agua, dejando ver en su interior un pulcro traje blanco.

-¡Ladys and gentlemen! - La sedosa voz hizo eco entre las paredes, realizando una mística invitación a un mundo que se alejaba enormemente de la realidad. - Les doy la bienvenida a esta noche de ilusión y fantasía ~ pónganse cómodos, que el show va a comenzar - la cortina de humo comenzó a desvanecerse y de su interior surgió aquel ladrón fantasma que la policía aún no lograba atrapar, realizando una reverencia con esa sonrisa confiada que tanto le caracterizaba.

Shinichi contuvo inconscientemente el aire, de la misma forma en que lo hizo la primera vez que se vieron y de la misma forma en que muy probablemente continuaría pasando una y otra vez; después de todo, la presencia de ese ladrón era imposible de ignorar, sobre todo para un detective - Kaitou Kid...- murmuro, su cuerpo ardía ante la expectativa, mientras se preguntaba ¿Cuál sería su próximo movimiento? ...¿Con qué falso milagro intentaría aturdir esa noche sus sentidos?

-¡Kid!- un grito del inspector Nakamori trajo a todos de vuelta de un hechizo en el que no sabían que estaban, mientras que lentamente y con movimientos gráciles, Kaitou se incorporó, riendo divertido al ver el rostro del hombre que se consideraba su rival.

-Nakamori Keibu ~ hoy hace una noche maravillosa, pero me temo que no podré quedarme a jugar, tengo una cita con una preciosa joya esta noche -

Nakamori recibió sin flanquear las adornadas palabras y sin detenerse a pensarlo rebusco su abrigo para obtener unas esposas - No te preocupes, tendrás mucho tiempo cuando te ponga dentro de una celda. - Y como si se tratara de un juego de niños, una carrera contra el tiempo comenzó.

Nakamori junto a sus hombres se apresuraban para llegar hasta donde Kid, mientras que el ladrón, de una manera que parecía despreocupada y repleta de carisma, abrió la compuerta que daba al tanque de agua, atando una especie de arnés a sus pies, seguidamente, sujetando el otro extremo a la pared con ayuda de una especie de gancho. Se colocó unos visores y parecía listo para nadar.

Shinichi observaba toda la situación completamente atento, asegurándose de no perder ni un sólo movimiento. Sabía que entrar al tanque era un completo suicidio, podía apostar a que Kid también lo sabía... Entonces ¿por qué?

Por mucho que tuviera equipo para respirar bajo el agua, había una sola entrada y salida posible, no había manera de escapar sin ser atrapado por la policía... ¿Qué era lo que él ladrón pensaba hacer? ¿El arnés era parte de su truco?

-¡Tus días de robos están contados! - intervino repentinamente Nakamori, lanzándose sobre el mago como si no hubiera un mañana.

Las esposas del inspector Nakamori alcanzaron las muñecas del aclamado ladrón, creando un punzante silencio en toda la sala, mientras que todos admiraban lo imposible.

Inclusive Shinichi abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

No tenía ninguna duda, Kaitou había permitido lo que que acababa de pasar.

La risa estruendosa del inspector resonó por toda la sala y Kaitou Kid se mostró angustiado.

-Nakamori Keibu, tal vez... ¿Podríamos hablar de esto? - Retrocedió un paso en busca de escapar y entonces... sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, haciéndole caer directamente en la pileta de agua.

La última imagen que los policías obtuvieron, fue la de un Kaitou Kid desesperado, luchando por soltarse bajo el agua, mientras que lentamente, el agua se ensuciaba con una nube espesa, similar a la tinta que libera un calamar.

Shinichi, reconoció la escena. Ataduras en pies y manos, un mago que lucha por escapar mientras que una cortina impide la visita de los espectadores... ¡La cámara de tortura china de Houdini!

¿Si se trataba de un truco de escapismo? ¿Como se las ingeniaría para escapar?

Intento pensar a toda velocidad, mientras que Nakamori y sus hombres fracasaban completamente en su intento de sacar al mago con ayuda del arnés que él mismo se colocó en sus piernas, al parecer el arnés estaba atorado con algo dentro del tanque.

-Así no lograremos nada - Murmuró con frustración Nakamori, que comenzaba a cuestionarse si debía entrar el mismo al tanque, aunque eso podía ser exactamente lo que Kid quería- ¡Rápido! ¡Vacíen el tanque de agua ! - Y esa orden, aclaro todas las dudas para Shinichi, que se acercó rápidamente Goro para comprobar sus hipótesis.

-¡¿El tanque tiene un ducto que le permite vaciarse?! - Preguntó alarmado - Goro asintió, pero le resto importancia.

-Lo tiene, el filtro. Pero no te preocupes, no es lo bastante grande para permitirle a una persona arrastrarse dentro. -

Shinichi lo analizó y entonces, gotas de lluvia mojaron directamente su cabeza, alterándolo no sólo a él, sino que al resto de policías.

"Los aspersores..." - Pensó, un segundo antes de darse cuenta de todo.

-¡Así es como lo hizo! - Grito completamente frustrado, saliendo disparado en un parpadeo. Era demasiado tarde para advertir a los policías, si no se daba prisa, no llegaría a tiempo.

~ ️~💎~ ️~

-Todo salió según lo planeado, Jii-chan- habló a través de su comunicador Kaito, emergiendo del tanque del filtro como se había planeado.

Era un plan sencillo y había salido fenomenal, aunque, aún no conseguía quitarse el escalofrío de haber tenido que nadar entre pescados.

Todo se había realizado según lo planeado: a penas la tinta bloqueara lo suficiente la vista de sus espectadores, safaría las esposas de sus manos y dispararía dos cables guías, uno al pedestal donde se encontraba la gema y otro más al enrejado que daba al conducto del filtro.

Quitaría el arnés de sus pies con un botón y se desharía de su estorboso traje blanco, quedándose únicamente en un traje negro ceñido al cuerpo, un destornillador y un muy pequeño tanque de oxígeno; lo bastante pequeño como para no contener casi nada de aire, pero, más que suficientemente para evitar que se ahogara a mitad del plan.

Con ayuda de la primera guía, llegaría hasta el pedestal de la gema y una vez ahí, ajustaría el arnés al compartimiento que protegía la pieza.

Tal como las investigaciones de Jii decían, la policía consideraba su tanque como una trampa sin salida, así que pusieron tan poco empeño en la protección a su joya dentro del agua, que la fuerza de algunos policías tirando de la cuerda, bastó para levantar el compartimiento lo suficiente como parea tomar la joya con tranquilidad. Ahora sólo restaba escapar.

Con la gema entre sus manos, siguió la segunda guía hasta el filtro, haciendo uso de un destornillador para quitar el enrejado.

Una vez ahí, dio una última bocanada de aire y casi de inmediato, el filtro se activo. El agujero era demasiado pequeño para moverse en su interior, pero, lo bastante grande para que la presión y succión del agua lo impulsara como una obstrucción en un popote. Todo era más simple con ayuda de su flexibilidad natural y su traje hecho con una tela especial que reducía la fricción.

Agradecía internamente que la tinta consiguiera impedir que viera el feo rostro de todos esos peces, y ahora que finalmente había salido del agua, sólo quedaba vestirse con la ropa de policía que Jii-chan había preparado para él.

Una gorra, uniforme, guantes blancos ~ todo listo, su escape estaba asegurado.

-Jii-chan, estoy listo- aviso desde su comunicador - Enciende los aspersores-

-¡Entendido! - y sin demora alguna, los aspersores del edificio comenzaron a soltar agua. Tal vez podía simplemente ponerse ropa nueva, pero necesitaba una justificación para su pelo húmedo, además de que le ayudaría a no dejar huella.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tengo, Jii-chan? -

-El tanque lleva drenando el agua prácticamente 2 minutos, muy probablemente en 5 minutos más será más que evidente que usted no está dentro-

-Entendido, entonces me iré por el lugar que ya habíamos decidido, por si acaso prepara el auto en la salida Delta- Jii-chan confirmó y sin dudar más, Kaitou empezó a correr por los pasillos; el plan había salido bien, ahora sólo debía escapar sin ningún encuentro desafortunado,lo cual era la parte más tensa sin duda alguna, pero al menos consiguió llegar sin problemas al punto de escape, una oficina en la torre central.

Sabía que estarían vigilando las azoteas, pero la policía no tenía suficiente personal para monitorear cada una de las oficinas.

Con la respiración agitada limpio el sudor de su frente, que tal vez era agua, la verdad no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba; era hora de salir de ese lugar con una preciosa joya entre sus manos.

Tranquilo se dispuso a tomar el equipo que Jii-chan se había asegurado de dejarle preparado en un maletín, oculto entre los archivos. Sólo tenía que hacer un pequeño agujero en el cristal y volar hasta la libertad.

Tomó el equipo y mientras lo ajustaba, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe le hizo darse la vuelta en seco. Sus pulso fue de 0 a 1000 en un instante y sus instintos lo prepararon para esquivar un tiroteo inminente... pero sus ojos no se encontraron con hombres envueltos en negro y pistolas cargadas; frente a sus ojos había un chico... Un chico demasiado parecido a él, tanto, que si ahora mismo fuera Kuroba Kaito, pediría una prueba de ADN.

Claro que el parentesco lo impresionó, pero no dejó que su poker face lo abandonará, incluso después de haber sufrido un micro infarto, por el contrario, seguía en alerta... Aunque fuera un chico, la situación aún no era clara.

-Vaya, parece que está noche tengo un compañero de baile inesperado ~ - Y vaya que lo era, no creyó que nadie pudiera seguir su pista tan rápido, aunque se dieran cuenta pronto de su truco con el filtro, estaba seguro de que no podrían hacerse con su ubicación tan de prisa, inclusive Jii-chan había manipulado la señal de las cámaras de seguridad. - ¿Sería tan amable de decirme su nombre? -

-Kudou Shinichi, detective - Y algo en aquella voz o tal vez esos ojos, le trajeron un sabor de nostalgia inexplicable a su boca, como si estuviera viviendo un déjà vu. Incluso se vio obligado a ladear un poco el rostro, mientras se preguntaba dónde había escuchado eso antes... Estaba seguro que no se conocían.

-Shinichi entonces, un inesperado placer conocerte, no esperaba tener un acompañante, ¿Es acaso esto una magnífica coincidencia o usted es un detective impresionante? -

-¿Crees que llegue aquí por casualidad? - una sonrisa astuta e incluso pretenciosa se lució en los labios del detective, sus ojos azules brillaban con orgullo y de nuevo, Kaito sintió que algo en el suelo se removió... ¿Por qué sentía que ya había visto mil veces esa sonrisa? - Usar los aspersores de agua para borrar tu rastro fue astuto, tal vez si me hubiera dado cuenta un minuto después no habría quedado rastro, pero desafortunadamente para ti, me di cuenta lo suficiente rápido como para que cuando te perseguía, en el agua aún quedaran rastros de tus suelas bañadas en tinta - Los ojos de Kaito se abrieron con sorpresa y por el contrario, la sonrisa del crítico frente a sus ojos creció, afilado su mirada como si fuera un depredador al borde de una caza. Unos ojos que relucían como diamantes en la obscuridad - Sí podía ver al menos un pequeño rastro de ti, entonces sería fácil encontrarte -al detective se le notaba burlón, divertido con la sensación de superioridad, la satisfacción de encontrar cada pieza.

Todas aquellas expresiones eran tan peculiares, que Kaito se encontró en la necesidad de dejar salir una pequeña risa, sin importar que, sin flaquear, una pistola taser salió de los bolsillos del detective - Es suficiente Kaitou Kid, entrégate pacíficamente-

"Así que lograste acorralarme" su sonrisa creció aún más, a la vez que alzaba las manos en lo que podía parecer rendición - Entonces las manchas de tinta... Estaba seguro que se disolverían en el agua al cabo de un par de minutos, pero parece que tu has sido más rápido, Metantei -

~O~o~O~o~O~

Shinichi pasó saliva, aquella fastidiosa voz que creyó olvidada, le hizo estremecer, incluso, se encontró a si mismo emocionado por una nueva platica a la luz de Luna, por escupir su deducción a ese ladrón, que en vez de aterrarse al verse acorralado, parecía disfrutar de cada una de sus palabras... Pero no bajó la guardia, sin importar cuanto creciera el burbujeante hormigueo en su pecho; sabía lo escurridizo que podía ser ese ladrón, así que conteniendo el aliento, lentamente avanzó, apuntando en todo momento con el taser, sin perderle de vista un sólo segundo... Eso era todo, tal vez como Conan siempre estuvo en desventaja, pero ahora como Shinichi, la situación era clara. El juego acabó, jaque mate, Kaitou Kid.

Presionó el botón del taser, decidido a dar el golpe de gracia, pero entonces, una luz rojiza iluminó ligeramente la habitación... Lo siguiente que sus sentidos presenciaron fue el sonido del cristal estallando, mientras que el cuerpo del mago le empujaba violentamente hacia el suelo. - ¡Cuidado! -

Disparos... Estaba seguro de ello y por esa luz... Definitivamente se trataba de un francotirador - ¡¿Detective?! ¡¿Estás bien?! - la voz de Kaitou lo trajo a la realidad en medio del aturdimiento y le obligó a reparar en la posición en la que se encontraban, el ladrón se hallaba completamente dispuesto sobre él... Le había protegido... Pero esa no fue la única razón que hizo a su corazón dar un vuelco.

Esa mirada de absoluta preocupación... Era la primera vez que podía ver debajo de aquella máscara, incluso esa voz que le llamaba se sentía absolutamente humana.

-¡¿Me escuchas?!, ¡¿Detective?! ¡¿Shinichi?!-

-Te escucho...Estoy bien...- Murmuró incorporándose lentamente, aturdido en más de un sentido, se había golpeado la cabeza, pero no mucho más - ¿Qué acaba de pasar? - Preguntó confundido, aún más, cuando esa sonrisa aliviada le hizo sentir una inesperada calidez en su pecho. Desvío suavemente la mirada y observó atentamente la pared, el cristal... Definitivamente eran impactos de bala.

Tenía tantas preguntas, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlas, Kid cubrió inesperadamente sus labios con la palma de su mano, los ojos del ladrón se distanciaron receloso en dirección a la puerta y enseguida, el mismo lo noto... Pasos, pasos que se acercaban.

Kaitou rápidamente se levantó en gatas y le hizo una señal para que le siguiera. Ambos terminaron refugiándose detrás de un grueso escritorio de caoba y entre el silencio, pudo observar como Kaitou sacaba una especie de transmisor que llevaba oculto en su oído, golpeándolo de tal manera que parecía un código, seguramente comunicándose con alguna clase de cómplice.

La actitud de Kaitou le dejo más que claro que la persona que se acercaba lentamente por el pasillo no sería una visita agradable, parecía completamente seguro de que no se trataría de un simple policía que acudió curioso por el ruido de los cristales.

Por el momento, estaba seguro de dos cosas: la primera, era que por la rápida reacción de Kid al francotirador, no era la primera vez que se veía envuelto en una situación similar... Y la segunda... Era que no pasaría nada bueno si los encontraban, necesitaba pensar en una forma de salir de ese lugar, una forma de salir juntos. Los paso cada vez estaban más cerca.

Kaitou parecía desesperado, su mirada pasaba de la concentración a la frustración en tan sólo segundos y entonces, pareció llegar a una idea, pues tomó su mano, extendiéndola y dejando un código que para su sorpresa entendió.

"¿Puedes entender la clave morse?" fue lo que le dijo el ladrón en suaves toques, rápidamente asistió y eso pareció aliviar enormemente al contrario, que sin dudarlo, uso su boca para retirar su blanco guante, dejando ver la rosada piel de su mano expuesta y a su disposición.

Shinichi entendió claramente el mensaje y de inmediato suavemente respondió al código "Lo entiendo, ¿Cuál es el plan?"

No había tiempo para hacer preguntas o pedir explicaciones, los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca, parecían revisar el resto de habitaciones.

Kaitou busco entre su ropa y saco un pequeño artilugio extraño, entregándoselo sin duda alguna, tomando nuevamente su mano para explicarle su plan.

"Cuando te de mi señal, lánzala con todas tus fuerzas y cierra los ojos"

Y por supuesto aquellas palabras no saciaron su curiosidad, pero entendía que debía ser claro y conciso, no tenían mucho tiempo.

"Entiendo, ¿Cuál es la clave?" preguntó decidido.

"Me rin-" y sin poder terminar siquiera de escribir la clave, la puerta se abrió de golpe, interrumpiendo el silencio y subiendo de inmediato la tensión de 0 a mil.

-Tenía la intención de esperarte en el pasillo, pero parece que no me dejas más opción que venir por ti, rata escurridiza- esa voz... Su respiración se detuvo - Levántate, sé que estás detrás de ese escritorio, ¿o prefieres que vaya por ti? - ... No le cabía ninguna duda... Esa voz... Definitivamente era la voz de aquel hombre que aún asechaban en sus pesadillas...¡GIN!

Inmediatamente su cuerpo se paralizó y sin poder evitarlo sus manos comenzaron a temblar... ¿Por qué de todos los hombres tenía que ser el más peligroso de todos?

-Parece ser que está noche de nuevo tendré que lidiar con aves de carroña- Su cuerpo se crispo y por un momento, de su garganta quiso salir un grito de advertencia, ¡Debía advertirle!, necesitaba que Kid supiera lo peligroso que era el hombre al que enfrentaban.

Pero no pudo decir nada, a penas hizo el amago de decir cualquier cosa, un suave dedo se posó sobre sus labios, a la vez que la mano del ladrón suavemente presionaba su hombro, en una amable petición para que se quedara quieto en su lugar, guardando silencio.

Shinichi parpadeo confundido ante esa silenciosa petición y por algún motivo, simplemente asintió.

Ahí estaba... Completamente enmudeció, depositando su confianza en la silueta que lentamente se erguía con los brazos levantados, mostrando una sonrisa confiada que desentonaba completamente con la situación.

Todo estaría bien, se obligó a pensar... Si alguien podía escapar de esa terrible situación... Definitivamente esa persona era aquel escurridizo ladrón.

Afirmó su agarre sobre el objeto entre sus manos, respirando suavemente para estabilizar sus pensamientos... Podía confiar en Kaitou, definitivamente iban a salir de esa juntos.


	4. Chapter 4

El ambiente era tan pesado que se sentía como si pudiera cortarlo como con una baraja... Si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué no revolverlo y mezclarlo al igual que una?

La situación era crítica. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba su no tan preciado acompañante frecuente, un cuervo en busca de carroña. "Alice" era el apodo que le había dado por su muy llamativo cabello rubio, aunque, si era Alice, era una Alice muy fea y con ojos aterradores.

Por otra parte, Alice no era su único problema, a su lado, aún oculto, se encontraba su recién descubierto doppelgänger, el detective interesante de nombre "Kudou Shinichi".

¿Por qué esa noche tenía que ser tan caótica?, era realmente un mal día para una actuación.

Publicó difícil, Alice sostenía una potente arma de asalto, mientras que a sus espaldas muy probablemente había un francotirador en busca de acertar en su cabeza; no sólo eso, tenía que encontrar la manera de escapar acompañado.

Su corazón amenazaba con hacerlo perder el control de sus sentimientos y cuerpo, en una situación tan crítica cualquier persona comenzaría a desmoronarse, pero se obligó a aguantar "Poker face, Kaito, mantén esa cabeza fría"...

Todo saldría bien... Si seguía su propio plan, entonces todo iría de maravilla... Algo le decía que podía confiar en el chico que se ocultaba detrás del escritorio, esos ojos hablaban de unos nervios de acero y una inteligencia que no dejaba pasar nada. Definitivamente los detectives eran unos completos bichos raros, pero en ese momento, tal vez ese detective se convertiría en el joker que salvaría su partida.

-Parece que no eres tan cobarde como creí - La ronca voz de Alice invadió la habitación, mientras avanzaba descaradamente a través de la puerta - Llevas todo este tiempo escapando como una rata escurridiza, pero al menos ahora muestras tu cara. -

-¿Huyendo? - Sonrió descarado - Creo que te equivocas, aunque puedas ser público en mi show, lamentablemente no suelo dar autógrafos tras bambalinas - Y sí, su respuesta pareció no gustarle a Alice, pero no lo suficientemente como para hacerlo bajar la guardia... Su aura continuaba siendo completamente la de un asesinó frío, preciso y letal.

-Parece que te gusta bromear, ahora me pregunto si podrás mantener esa sonrisa mientras tu cuerpo se enfría - En un sólo movimiento la cámara de la escopeta fue recargada... Un aviso directo y escalofriante - Entrega la joya y ríndete, si lo haces tal vez tenga piedad contigo -

La mueca en sus labios no cedió, pero sus ojos se afilaron - Creí que ibas a matarme hiciera lo que hiciera... ¿Se te ablando el corazón? -

-Te daba escoger entre una muerte rápida o una fría y dolorosa, pero si no quieres pensarlo está bien para mí, te llenaré de agujeros ahora mismo-

-¡Wow!, tranquilo-interrumpió antes de ser llenado de agujeros sin tener la más mínima oportunidad de dar la señal - No tienes que ser tan violento, tienes lo que quieres, yo me rindo. - en un parpadeo, ante la sorpresa de Alice, una bomba que combinaba luz, humo y sonido estalló, lo suficiente brillante como para aturdir también al franco, que junto con Alice comenzó a disparar.

-¡Al suelo! - grito protegiendo inmediatamente al detective, los cristales volaban al igual que las balas y sin perder el tiempo, lanzó su ala delta por la ventana como cebo para las balas, saltando por su cuenta prácticamente unos segundos después, asegurándose de sostener al detective de la cintura y protegerlo de los disparos utilizado su propio cuerpo. Ahora sólo restaba esperar que ojalá Jii-chan estuviera en la posición adecuada.

Hubo gritos, todo pasó muy rápido; podía sentir la preocupación del detective mientras que se aproximaban a una caída mortal, lanzarse de un edificio podía ser un movimiento un poco temerario, pero tenía un plan.

Antes de tocar el suelo, saco una pequeña bolita desde su cinturón, rogando al cielo que su nuevo artilugio funcionará.

Un segundo, dos, y la pequeña bola blanca comenzó a inflarse y crecer, igual que los balones de cierto detective en que se había inspirado.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, pero fue el suficiente tiempo para que ese globo con forma de Kaitou Kid les salvará la vida, cayendo justamente sobre los asientos traseros del convertible que Jii conducía.

-¡Jii-chan! ¡Ruta de escape 9!- consiguió gritar antes de que una lluvia de balas arremetiera contra ellos, habían salido vivos por pura suerte, pero no lo estarían si no conseguían salir del alcance de las balas.

~o~O~o~O~o~

Todo fue demasiado rápido, absurdamente rápido... Cuando cayó sobre la copia de los balones de Conan, aún abrazando a aquel ladrón, su mente apenas conseguía asimilar lo que estaba viviendo, inclusive aun cuando Kaitou empujó su cabeza hacia abajo, con intención de protegerlo de la lluvia de balas que intentaba alcanzarlos.

Para tener ese nivel de respuesta en semejante situación, debía admitir que Kid era impresionante. A pesar de ser un ladrón; después de todo, estaban vivos y eso sólo era gracias a su improvisación.

Apenas consiguió sentir que no había más rastro de persecución, pudo relajarse, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás y dejando salir un suspiro agotado. Había sentido tanta adrenalina, que inclusive ahora los músculos le dolían.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que paso por algo similar?... muy probablemente, debía remontarse a los tiempos de Conan.

-jajaja- la risa del ladrón comenzó a oírse, sacándole de su burbuja y provocándole inmediatamente una respuesta de disgusto.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? - Dijo con mal genio, después de todo, era absurdo reír - ¡Casi morimos ahí! - pero la risa del Kaitou no cesó, todo lo contrario, parecía dispuesto a ahogarse en su felicidad.

-¡Pero estamos vivos! - anunció con una enorme sonrisa - No puedo creer que estamos vivos - anuncio con infinito alivio. Parecía tan aliviado y alegre, que Shinichi no pudo evitar contagiarse, aunque fuera soló por un segundo.

Sólo atinó a suspirar, no lo podía creerlo ni siquiera él mismo, ambos estaban vivos, habían sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento con Gin, en una situación prácticamente imposible - Eso fue realmente una situación horrible... - anunció agotado, pero un poco más relajado al respecto, incluso se animó a sonreír un poco; por su parte, Kaitou también suspiro, como intentando darle la razón.

-Aunque bueno, el hecho de que ellos no supieran que estabas ahí, aumentó en 20% nuestra posibilidad de sobrevivir - Shinichi realmente no quería pensar en cuál sería el porcentaje estando Kaitou solo... Lo importante, es que estaban vivos. Ambos.

\- Por cierto, gran detective, ¿Te encuentras bien? - y esa pregunta le saco de lo profundo de sus cavilaciones, obligándolo a qué por primera vez desde el incidente, buscará atentamente la mirada del contrario... Pero lo que encontró lo sorprendió... Kaitou tenía una herida en la cabeza, un par de centímetros sobre su oreja y ademas, dolorosamente sostenía su hombro ensangrentado, mientras que su ingenioso disfraz, mostraba terribles agujeros de proyectil.

-¡¿Qué sí yo estoy bien?!, ¡¿Debemos llevarte a un hospital ahora mismo?! - Shinichi exploto, cambiando completamente su actitud y realizando un torpe intento por acercarse a revisar la herida. Pero no tuvo caso alguno, el escurridizo ladrón retrocedió apenas el detective hizo el amago de reducir la distancia, luciendo una sonrisa que no cuadraba con la agria expresión que reflejo cuando movió bruscamente su hombro.

-Wow, tranquilo detective, pero veo que si puedes moverte tanto, entonces estas bien - En un sólo movimiento, Kaitou retiro su falso uniforme de la policía, dejando ver bajo este un chaleco anti balas, además una herida superficial en su hombro. - Afortunadamente, siempre estoy preparado-

Y aquella imagen alivio un poco la preocupación de Shinichi, pero no, no le convencía - ¿Preparado? ¡Sobrevivimos por puerta suerte! - grito enfurruñado, aún más cuando el mago frente a sus ojos no hizo otra cosa más que reír.

¿Como podía estar tan relajado?... Eso no era ningún juego, realmente habían estado entre la vida y la muerte.

-Tanto para ser un mago, como para ser un ladrón, necesitas un poco de suerte ~- se explicó Kaitou.

-La suerte no va a mantener por siempre la cabeza sobre tus hombros- refutó, Kid ni siquiera parecía escucharle, era desesperante.

-Pero la suerte está noche nos salvó, ¿No es así, detective? - y sorprendentemente, al decirlo, los ojos de Kaitou brillaban, brillaban con un encanto misterioso a la luz de la luna; aquel conocido encantó que le empujaban a resolver la incógnita que llevaba consigo ese hombre, una atracción tan fuerte, que, por un minuto, casi se olvida del tema que verdaderamente quería hablar, junto a su enojo.

-Cómo sea... Eso no es lo importante - Dijo sacudiendo un poco el rostro, intentando poner orden a las prioridades- ¡Esos hombres! Si estas tan preparado, es porque no es la primera vez que te persiguen, ¡¿No es así?!, ¡¿Por qué lo hacen?! ¡¿Ellos también van tras las gemas?! -

Y como si fuera un hechizo que se rompe, Shinichi pudo notar como los ojos de Kid cambiaron, perdiéndose un poco entre las sombras de la noche - Tú deducción es correcta, pero, lamento decir que esta historia no es de tu incumbencia, detective. -

Aquello, le hizo molestar, sobre todo, le frustraba. Comprendía que todos tuvieran asuntos complejos de los que no se disfruta hablar y hasta ahora había siempre respetado las circunstancias del ladrón, pero, ahora mismo Kaitou podía significar la pieza calve para finalmente terminar con todas las cenizas de la organización... - ¿Ha?, ¡tú no lo entiendes! , ¡¿No te das cuenta de que es peligroso?! ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte! -

-¡Y es exactamente porque sé que es peligroso, que no te dejaré inmiscuirte! - La voz de Kaitou se alzó con seriedad fría, por primera vez desde que lo conocía. Desde hace un rato había dejado de ser su usual voz melodiosa, seguramente olvidando el acto al verse acorralado - Conozco la naturaleza de los de tu clase, quieres lanzarte al peligro, como si fueras inmortal... Pero déjeme decirme algo detective, no lo eres. - Los ojos de Shinichi se apretaron con enojo, pero Kaitou no retrocedió, todo lo contrario, se plantó en su postura, completamente cerrado a la idea de cambiar de parecer - Esto no es un juego, no es un acertijo que tengas que resolver, así que no te metas en mis asuntos, no tengo nada más que decirte. -

Y desviando la mirada, Kaitou rebusco en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando rápidamente del interior una gema, la cual alzó al cielo, como si intentará revisar su brillo con la luz de la luna.

-Tks, parece que no es la gema que estoy buscando - y como si la gema ya no tuviera ningún valor, simplemente la guardo en sus bolsillos.

-¡Espera Kid! - Reclamo Shinichi, ni un poco satisfecho, pues ahora parecía que el ladrón estaba ignorándolo- ¡Eres tú el que no está entendiendo nada aquí, esos hombres son peligrosos, créeme no son simples ladrones de joyas! - los labios del ladrón volvieron a apretarse... Su mirada, decía que lo sabía perfectamente.

-Dices muchas cosas detective, pero yo también tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿Como conseguiste asistir a mi show?, la policía no permitió entrada a público y no estabas incluido en la investigación que mi asistente realizó. -

Shinichi parpadeo un poco descolocado... Ese no era el tema del que precisamente quería hablar, pero aún así, respondió, pues para él ladrón parecía algo importante.

-Trabajo como asesor para la policía de Tokio y casualmente un amigo mío que trabaja para la policía de Osaka me invitó. Llegué de último momento, por eso ningún informe tenían contemplada mi visita. -

Kaitou se quedó un momento pensativo y al final al cabo de unos segundos, pareció satisfecho con la explicación - Eso explica algunas cosas, ¿Alguien más además de tu amigo sabe que asististe? -

-¿Eh?... Creo que sólo mi pequeña vecina de 10 años... - su explicación era en parte una mentira, pero, aparentemente fue lo bastante convincente como para complacer al ladrón, que inmediatamente respondió.

-Sí yo no pude predecir tu presencia, entonces muy probablemente ellos tampoco, igualmente tampoco creo que Alice o el francotirador hayan podido verte bien, así que muy probablemente si sabes ser discreto estarás bien -

-¿Alice?, ¿Qué es lo que- pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

-¡Escucha!, tienes que hablar de inmediato con tu amigo, asegúrate que él o cualquier otra persona que te conozca niegue tu presencia esta noche o si eso es imposible, asegúrate de que nadie sepa que nos encontramos, estas personas no se andan con juegos. -

-¡Es exactamente por eso que tú y yo tenemos que hablar! -

-¡Jii-chan! - el asistente de Kaitou detuvo repentinamente el auto y antes de poder decir absolutamente nada más, se encontró siendo lanzado fuera, cayendo convenientemente sobre una pila de basura.

-Sí sigues a través de este callejón, llegaras a la zona comercial, ahí estarás a salvo. Estoy seguro de que los perdimos, pero por si acaso buscaran en los alrededores, encuentra la manera de irte cuanto antes y no bajes la guardia por absolutamente ningún motivo-

-¡Espera! - Intento incorporarse, pero no hubo caso, no supo cuando, ni cómo, pero el ladrón de una forma inexplicable había atado un pequeño cordón a sus pies.

-Lamento los problemas Metantei, me despido por esta noche - y sin decir absolutamente nada más, el auto arrancó, abandonándole en aquella desfavorable situación.

-¡Estúpido mago! - fue lo único que pudo gritar ante su frustración, ahora mismo, no tenía más opción que incorporarse, quitarse ese estúpido nudo y llamar a Heiji de inmediato.

~💎~ ️~💎~

-Joven amo Kaito... ¿Esto está bien? - La voz de Jii-chan sonaba preocupada, Kaito suspiro, atento en intentar limpiar la herida de su hombro, pero, con la mente completamente perdida en otro lado.

-¿Qué cosa, Jii-chan? - Preguntó un poco distraído. En ningún momento Jii dejó de conducir, aunque eso no evitó que una mueca de preocupación se mostrara en su rostro, el cual por supuesto no era el real y se traba de una de las espectaculares máscaras de látex hechas por Kaito.

-Ese chico, ¿Está bien dejarlo simplemente aquí? -

Kaito suspiro suavemente de nueva cuenta - Estará bien... No creo que ni Alice, ni sus cuervos hayan podido verlo, aunque lo intentarán encontrar, con lo mucho tendría una vaga idea de su cabello y ropa... Podrá pasar desapercibido con completa facilidad, además de que parece del tipo listo, será cuidadoso- los ojos de Kaito se fueron por un momento al vacío, cosa que por supuesto, el anciano noto.

-¿Le preocupa que le hagan daño? - Y ante eso, Kaito abrió los labios con la clara intención de decir algo, pero al final los cerró contrariado, tenía muchas dudas al respecto-

-Más bien, me preocupa que sea demasiado curioso... Si lo involucran conmigo, estará en serios problemas... -

-Ciertamente parecía muy aferrado a hablar con usted, ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió dentro del edificio?, ¿Qué es lo que sabe ese detective?, ¿Por qué se parece tanto a usted? -

Kaito soltó un suspiro mientras veía la herida que dejó el proyectil que tocó su hombro; era inevitable para él que a su cuerpo lo invadiera una fuerte pesadez al pensar en todas las cosas que había vivido esa noche, pero era algo a lo que comenzaba a acostumbrarse - No mucho realmente... Solamente me escucho hablar con Alice y estuvo presente durante el tiroteo, ni siquiera llegó a ver el rostro de Alice, tampoco descubrió nada sobre pandora... Creo que realmente no sabe nada, pero ya es realmente preocupante que sepa que hay algunos cuervos siguiéndome, conozco a los de su clase, Jii-chan, estoy seguro de que intentará averiguar todo lo que hay detrás... eso suena a algo que el idiota de Hakuba haría. - frunció el ceño solo de recordar al molesto detective inglés, pero decidió olvidarlo o le acabaría doliendo el estómago - Sobre porque nos parecemos... a mí también me sorprendió...pero creo que es simple casualidad...creo...-

-Bueno... Si realmente intenta involucrarse... eso realmente podría ser peligroso para el detective y para usted... - acepto Jii, angustiado - ¿Qué es lo que haremos? -

-Nos adelantaremos - anunció Kaito con seguridad, ya lo había decidido- si no estoy equivocado, dijo que su nombre era "Kudou Shinichi", lamento pedirte esto Jii-chan, pero creo que necesitaré una pequeña investigación sobre él -

-No hay ningún problema joven amo - le resto importancia Jii, antes de atreverse a preguntar algo más. - por cierto... ¿Es la primera vez que ustedes dos se conocen?

E inmediatamente Kaito parpadeo con algo de confusión... Pero no podía negar que sabía de lo que Jii-chan hablaba, ciertamente no recordaba haber visto nunca antes a aquel detective, pero no podía quitarse la familiaridad de la boca - Creo que sí, ¿Pero a que viene esa pregunta? -

-Oh, no, es sólo que... El trato entre ustedes dos, me pareció cercano. El chico parecía lo suficientemente cómodo a su lado como para incluso regañarle, como si no tuviera precaución por usted... usualmente las personas que acaban de conocerlo, son un poco cuidadosas al respecto. -

Kaito dejó salir una pequeña risa - eso es porque estamos hablando de un detective, Jii-chan, son extraños. Por eso tienen la confianza de tratar de inmiscuirse en el corazón de las personas - La sonrisa de Kaito se volvió confiada, pero en el fondo no lo estaba - Te lo aseguro Jii-chan, yo jamás antes en mi vida había visto a ese detective. -


End file.
